


[Podfic] Jink

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston, Dogs, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Snow, dog sitting, dog sound effects, no dogs were harmed in the making of this podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 1:22:07]Podfic of FestiveFerret’s adorable fic, because we can all use some doggie fluff right now.Author Summary:When Steve agrees to dog sit for Colonel Rhodes, he doesn't expect Rhodes' unusual, intriguing, and painfully attractive whirlwind of a best friend to show up unannounced.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] Jink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886265) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Thank you to FestiveFerret for having blanket permission to podfic! I hope you like the dog sound effects!
> 
> A gift to GodOfLaundryBaskets, as an inadequate thank you for maintaining the amazing Podfichat discord server. You rock.
> 
> (This was initially my project for the Podfic Big Bang, but then I finished it? And was like, now I have to wait until February? Nah.)

### [Podfic] Jink by FestiveFerret

Length: 1:22:07

Streaming:

MP3 download via Mediafire [ here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ss5g8kno8mbscug/%255BPodfic%255D_Jink.mp3/file)

### Music & Sound Effects

Music is from [ this version](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/scott-joplin-maple-leaf-rag/) of Scott Joplin’s “Maple Leaf Rag” because it has that chaotic doggo energy. 

Sound effects are from [ orangefreesounds.com](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/) and this one from [ freesound.org: ](https://freesound.org/)

[ Tea kettle boiling whistling.wav](https://freesound.org/people/sethlind/sounds/265017/) by [ sethlind](https://freesound.org/people/sethlind/) | License: Creative Commons 0

**Author's Note:**

> PS - As you can see, I've created a Stony Podfics series, so if that's your OTP and you just want the Stony pods, you can subscribe there!


End file.
